Promise
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: For SUGAR-E 13! Puisi no. 1-Happy NaruSaku Day! Warn : AU/Naruto pernah membuat janji pada Sakura ketika ia masih kecil. Ia membuat janji itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Apa ia akan menepati janji itu? Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan jika Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya?/Mind RnR?


**Promise **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

For **SUGAR-E 2013!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_Angin melenakan bunga sakura_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama_

_._

"_Ka-kalau begitu, sebelum kau pergi aku ingin minta sesuatu!" Haruno kecil menggembungkan pipinya yang merona._

_Si Pirang Kecil menoleh. "Apa?"_

"_Kita harus menuliskan keinginan kita jika nanti kita bertemu lagi!" dia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya kuat. "Tulisan itu akan aku masukkan ke dalam kotak dan aku akan menguburnya di bawah pohon sakura ini."_

_Manik biru langitnya berbinar disertai cengirannya yang khas. "Baiklah!"_

"_Setelah 7 tahun nanti—setelah kau kembali, kita akan sama-sama membaca ini, bagaimana?"_

"_Apapun untukmu, Sakura-chan."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ah, aku janji!"_

_._

Kedua matanya terpejam dengan guratan senyum manis kala ingatan itu kembali berputar.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti lupa."

Air mukanya berubah sendu. Haruno Sakura mulai menatap langit malam yang berhias rembulan dan bintang dari dalam jendela kamar apartemennya. Ia pun mendengus pelan saat dentuman kecil terasa di ulu hatinya.

"Si _Baka_ itu ... padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk hari ini."

Perlahan pandangannya mulai beralih pada sebuah pohon sakura yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Diperhatikannya baik-baik pohon itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Lilin?" gumamnya penuh rasa heran.

Ya, lilin. Di sekeliling pohon itu banyak sekali lilin yang menambah keindahan pohon tersebut, apalagi ketika satu persatu helai daunnya jatuh berguguran. Namun, yang Sakura rasakan kini bukanlah rasa kagum saat matanya menatap indahnya pohon itu, yang ada hanya rasa kesal.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya menaruh lilin sebanyak itu di sana? Ck! Kalau pohon itu terkena api dari lilin lalu terbakar bagaimana?" gerutunya tak jelas. "Tak tahukah jika di bawah pohon itu ada barang berharga bagi—"

**TOK TOK!**

Kepalanya cepat menoleh. Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu apartemennya cukup keras. Sakura lekas beranjak dari kamarnya, kemudian segera mendekati pintu.

"Siapa di luar?"

**CKLEK!**

Pintu itu kini sudah terbuka lebar. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun di sana, terlebih ketika iris _emerald_-nya menemukan lilin berwarna merah yang berjejer sepanjang apartemennya. Seolah seseorang yang menaruh itu ingin agar Sakura mau mengikuti lilin tersebut.

Perasaan aneh sempat terlintas, entah kenapa. Tanpa sadar Sakura mulai berjalan mengikuti lilin tersebut hingga mencapai tempat yang menurutnya sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, yaitu ...

"E-eh? Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

... di bawah pohon sakura.

Karena heran, matanya bergulir ke semua arah. Tak sengaja ia melihat secarik kertas bermotif gambar mi ramen yang menempel pada batang pohon tersebut. Maniknya memicing. Dengan segera sebelah tangannya menggapai kertas tersebut. Ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tergores di atas kertas itu dengan seksama.

'_Hai, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Hal yang aku inginkan ketika nanti aku kembali ke Konoha dan menemui Sakura adalah aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.'_

Hatinya berdesir. Tubuhnya nampak sedikit bergetar karena kaget. Kini kelopak matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh cairan bening.

"Ini kan ..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang aku inginkan ketika nanti Naruto kembali adalah ..."

Tubuhnya lekas berbalik ketika sebuah suara baritone terdengar jelas olehnya. Seketika _emerald_-nya melebar saat sosok pemuda nampak sangat jelas dalam penglihatannya. Air mata yang tak tertahan itu kini mengalir dengan cepat.

"... aku ingin mengatakan padanya agar tidak meninggalkanku lagi, aku ingin dia ada di sisiku selamanya."

"Na—ruto ..."

Pemuda pirang berbalut setelan jas kini berdiri tegap tak jauh di depan Sakura. Di tangannya terlihat secarik kertas bermotif gambar bunga sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum kala pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura-_chan_."

"Na-Naruto ... kau ..."

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku," jawabnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

"Ka-kau ... _ba-baka! Baka! Baka! Baka_!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan aliran air mata yang semakin deras. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sudah kembali? Kenapa kau membiarkanku terus menunggu? Kenapa kau begitu—"

_Emerald_-nya terbelalak. Dekapan hangat dari Naruto telah sukses membuat bibirnya berhenti bicara. Dengan emosi yang memenuhi hati, gadis itu membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Tangisannya pecah kala rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu."

"Hiks ... a-apa kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku saat menunggumu? Apa kau tahu itu, hah!"

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku!"

"Eh?

Dekapannya melonggar. Ditatapnya paras cantik Sakura dengan heran.

"Hukuman?"

Sembari mencoba menghapus air matanya, Sakura kembali berkata, "Y-ya! Kau harus menerima hukuman!"

"Hukuman apa?"

"Kau harus mengabulkan keinginan yang aku tulis di kertas itu!"

Naruto tercengang dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"Kau juga harus melakukan setiap keinginan yang sudah kau tulis!"

Perlahan, rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi rasa yang begitu hangat. Senyum tulusnya kembali tergurat, dan Naruto kembali menarik kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Sesuai keinginanmu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum, aku akan membuatmu bahagia, karena ... aku mencintaimu."

Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Karena itu jangan pernah ti-tinggalkan a-aku la—gi ... hiks ..."

Pada akhirnya, di bawah helaian sakura yang tengah gugur dan di bawah rembulan indah malam ini, keduanya kembali bertemu. Naruto telah menepati janji kecilnya pada seseorang yang telah ia tinggalkan. Dan pemuda itu telah siap, bahkan sudah lebih dari siap untuk mengabulkan setiap keinginan Sakura.

**FIN**


End file.
